A Known Lie
by Jennii Marie
Summary: It only took a glance; it has always been there right under their noses, only now the truth was realized and opened up the eyes. Lies are all that had ever been spoken; now it's harder than ever to realize the truth, what it is, and who the true monster is. Lies are all that have ever been known, but the truth is being revealed. Full Summary Inside.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, yes it's me, Jennii Marie. This story does not have a beta so any mistakes I apologize, I try though. Any who, this is a ****Harry Potter pairing, one of my favorites but with an interesting twist (in my opinion), while it may seem a common idea, just wait until you read further ****on, you'll realize it isn't. Also to clear up a bit more, the first five years have already happened. Also this story will be rated M for language, violence, and ****in later chapters lemons and limes. My first ones but we shall cross that bridge when we reach it. I really hope you guys like and will come to love my ****story. **

**This is just a prologue, so it is short. I plan on making my chapters longer, a lot longer if I can, like I want to. So I am going for updating every ****week or every other week depending on my new schedule. If it comes to the every other week, I will TRY and have two chapters for when I do update. ****As I really hope to have a chapter for every week. Reviews are very much appreciated. I even appreciate the criticism if it is not put in a rudely. Enjoy! =]**

* * *

**Summery**

It only took a glance; it has always been there right under their noses, only now the truth was realized and opened up the eyes. Lies are all that had ever

been spoken; now it's harder than ever to realize the truth, what it is, and who the true monster is. Lies are all that have ever been known, but the truth is

being revealed. What is seen is a mirage covering the truth in smog and uncertainty. Right is wrong, left is right, up is down and everything is flipped and

spinning in a spiral of confusion. When dark is light and hate is love, conviction is false and manipulation is at large. Who to trust, who to love, who to believe,

and most importantly what's real. Liars, manipulators, mates, false imprisonment, magical creatures, freedom, twisted realities and truth; false friendship lets

cast the cushioning charms now as everything thought to be known is a disarray of twisted tangled webs of puppetry.

* * *

**Prologue**

If someone told me this is how my life was going to go back in first or second year, I'd have laughed in their faces and sent them to Azkaban for insanity.

Though, it'd be me who should have and later would be reconsidering, because that person, the one I would have locked away, would be right. I guess I

should elaborate a little, give some detail as to what I mean. Little did I know my life was going to get flipped upside down and inside out. Turns out my

parents aren't who I thought they were or a lot of people are for that matter. It also seems that the one who hated me most actually is in love with me and I

have no say in the matter, and a father who has shown nothing but hate, or maybe disgust is a better word, for me. The people who I thought were my

parents are but only by adoption; not counting the few memories from when I was younger I couldn't remember, which would have made a few things a tad

easier if I had been able to. So being one third of the golden trio, being Harry Potter's mudblood friend, Hermione Granger, I thought life couldn't really get

much more complicated but boy was I wrong. I went from being the brains and a best friend to Harry, to someone the Dark Lord has taken an interest in for

multiple reasons. Not just that but my father is Severus Snape, can anyone fucking say daddy issues! Oh and let's not forget to top everything off, apparently

i'm the mate to one Draco Malfoy, can things get any more complicated any worse?! I think not, but I probably just jinxed myself, let's just pray to Merlin and

Morgana they don't. This sure as hell is going to be an interesting year. I just wished I knew before what the fates had in store for me, and being so messed

up now, they probably aren't even done fucking with me yet. For I am that bloody lucky! I do know one thing for sure, my life now, well it's going to one hell of a

ride. This is my complicated beginning and how all this new information came about. I thought I was Hermione Jane Granger, but in true reality I am Hermione

Jane Snape and this is my bloody mess of a life. Ha, I thought Harry had it bad, but then again his truths have yet to be revealed as well.

* * *

**AN: Also wanted to give a shout out because, well she deserves one just because she is an awesome person. I would say check her and her fantastic work out, however she unfortunately took down her amazingness. I also have a link to my polyvore site where all outfits and such will be, possibly playlists. My polyvore is also just my penname except no space. Also pictures of what I think they look like in my story and such. Example, what they look like when younger etc… This is not the typical story or plotline. Most are not alike but from all the ones I have come across, well let's just say they haven't been quiet like this. Warning everyone now, there will be bashing of characters and I might rearrange a few birthdays not sure, well age more than the actual birthday. There will also be my own creation of a few characters. One again reviews are appreciated, hope you like the story. =)**


	2. THE BEGINNING OF IT ALL

**Author's Note: Hello everyone it is me again, I am here with the first true chapter to start us off. I truly hope that it is alright and that everyone who is reading my fic is enjoying it. And hopefully if they are enjoying it, then that means they are favoriting, alerting, reviewing the fic as well. I know that doesn't happen sometimes, people may favorite and alert a story but not review. Which is fine, obviously, but reviews are loved and appreciated. I would love to hear some input from others as well as constructive criticism, just be respectful.**

**I am going to try an update at least once a week or once every two weeks, depending. As previously stated if it is two weeks it will be two chapters and that's a promise. My job is very demanding, since I am the go to person for the owners. I have a life, ha I wish, my life is my job, but when I do get free time, I will catch up with my friends when I can. All the while grasping whatever time I can with my phenomenal boyfriend. Whoever is dealing with distance in their relationship, woot! Currently my man is over in the United Kingdom in college while I am in America. However, I am lucky enough to have a visit coming up in June before he is moving over here for good in August or September! What I am going to try and do is write chapters in advance so all I will have to do is revise or upload them.**

**This chapter is dedicated to for all her encouragement and for just being her fantablous self! Thank you so much! She encouraged me to even post it since I myself were having doubts. She truly is amazing and I wish everyone had the chance to read her stories and check out our polypore accounts!**

**I hope you enjoy the story so far, this chapter obviously. I am repeating myself but other notes will be shorter, promise. I AM SO GREATFUL for everyone who just decides to check this story out. THANK YOU! So please read, enjoy, and review. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or _Draco Malfoy_ … though I _really really_ want to. If I did couples would have been a lot different, and amazing people who died * cough cough* wouldn't have died.**

**Playlist: **

For You - Staind

Bitter Taster - Three Days Grace

Last Resort - Papa Roach

Headstrong – Trapt

World So Cold – Three Days Grace

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning Of It All

_What's To Come_

She just couldn't believe it, everything she has come to know, to love has been nothing but a lie. A whole life based upon nothing but lies, people who she has come to care about, trust, brought cruelty to a whole new level.

Yet they themselves have said to be above such things. Ha! As if, if that were true none of this would be happening. In their sick, manipulative, twisted mind games they play.

Now the cold hard truth was exposed and things that hadn't made sense before made plenty of sense now. The confusing glimpses that had no real place, made sense. The words that seemed to meddle and confuse had a reason behind them. But the puppeteer didn't think he would be losing her strings, but the harsh truth was found and she violently tore herself away. Away, off the stage and out of his grasping games she went.

Her heart was shattering but at the same time hardening, all the while her body slowly became numb and her mind was screaming, screaming at her to just scream and let out everything that was building up inside. To see if her screams are loud enough for anyone to hear, to care, see if her deceiving family, friends even give a bloody fuck about her!

So screaming is what she chose to do, screaming until her throat was raw and bleeding. Collapsing to her knees, hands in wild curly hair, yanking, pulling as she screamed and angry tears ran down her cheeks. Eyes flashing as black and color lines created patterns as they revealed only to disappear a few moments later, repeatedly.

Everything around her shook, including the ground beneath her.

It felt like everything around her, nature, wildlife, magic itself was trying to wrap her in a cocoon, comfort her as if it knew of the cruel, heartless betrayal that the people who said that they care about her, loved her, did.

And as her screams were echoing off the seemingly hallow walls of the ruins, vibrating everything no one came or even knew. All the while the shattering young woman's heart was hardening and her mind was slowly steeling itself to resolve and revenge, while locking herself away in her head. Trying to protect her, the one who protected everyone else. The one never to ask for a thing from anyone.

And to think, to think it started out so little, such as little thing, little hints. A certain look she resembled, a look shared between another, a paper trail that was sloppily cleaned up if one could call it that. A little comment from a ghost was all it took to start that magnificent mind of hers on the path to the truth and realize the true manipulator and evil. To think that a letter attached to a book, no a journal, started the chain events that are unfolding. Changing the world she believed to be so black and white, so clear and to the point. No longer separate, clear but in fact shades of gray were all that made up the world. The truth no longer hidden.

Unfolding cold hearted lies and ruthless, continuing betrayal of people who don't deserve it, then again a person who is betrayed usually never does. Heart ripped out from the back by caring and trusting others, the supposed who cared as well; only to find out that it leads to nothing but heartache and getting killed without realizing it. When even the "evil" wouldn't even curse a "lesser" being when the back turned. Cowardice. Pity. Weakness. Dishonor. Are the traits all those who betray have.

* * *

_Currently:_

_Standing in the department of mysteries in the ministry, she stood stock still no sign of anything wrong except for her eyes widening, watching the scene play throughout her mind. Sirius dodging Bellatrix's curse the only way he could, by falling back into the veil and everyone crumpling a little inside while Harry cries out with Remus holding him back. The mournful cries from all those who care for him. Before anything else could play out she was ripped from her mind, confused and captive by a death eater._

* * *

As Hermione tilted her head to see her captor little did she know her eyes were not her normal honey but another colour all together and had markings from beneath the creases to the temples. Hermione saw her captor's eyes widen before she was freed by the order showing up, but before anyone else could notice they were gone. It was then the battle began.

Curses were flying all around the department as she threw up her own shield charm, molding it to her body and tossed out curses, and some of her own creation. Stupefy, Full Body-Bind, Silencing, Stunning, Reductor, Impendiment Jinx, Bombarda, Confringo, Fiendfyre, Petrificus Totalus, and many others, some she dared to use that weren't forbidden but not exactly pleasant.

One of the ones she hadn't managed to dodge or deflect was an unknown curse, a bright purple flame, from Antonin Dolohov, when she threw her shield charm to stop a nasty hex from Harry. It was until the order had the death eaters cornered that they all shared a look, with her ex-captor who glanced at her having them all do so.

Holding her stomach discreetly, wand raise she saw Bellatrix from the corner of her eye unpinned and what she saw in her head came back to the forefront of her mind. Determined to not let that happen, she threw a curse to the evil raven-haired woman; ran towards Sirius waving her hand out in front of herself and him, thickening the air to any cures and pushing him to the wall while falling to the ground herself.

The impact to the stone floor with her injured stomach was anything but pleasant. All the air rushed from her lungs as jagged rock dug into her wound. Of course Harry didn't see the save in time and from the angle the young male was at it looked like he was tossed through the veil. With a scream tearing through the boy's throat he chased after the insane Death Eater.

With a shuddering breath, Hermione heaved herself off the cold mysteries floor and ran after her brother in all sense except blood. Not once caring that she was bleeding and her pain intensifying, as she left a trail of blood droplets in her wake. Not noticing anyone from her focus being on her best friend as the battle began once again.

Arriving in the main part of the ministry just to see Harry flinging a curse and then see Bellatrix get to her knees as Voldemort arraperate into the room.

The woman pleading with her master, to that it wasn't her fault and to see that. It was then that Riddle chose to throw a curse at the boy only for it to be miraculously stopped as Hermione screamed in fear for her friend as she ran towards the claimed mad man.

Standing in front of Harry, breathing ragged still holding her stomach; she raised her eyes to the serpent like man. Unafraid, Hermione's eyes ablaze with an unmatchable fire and fierceness as they again changed color, this time to an even different color and got markings once again.

Her whole being screaming raw power and that she would protect what was precious to her, that she wouldn't go down without a fight. Her whole being daring someone, anyone, to dare try and mess with her at the moment for whoever it was would fail no doubts. Though there was not a noticeable change, but if one would look very closely they would have seen Voldemort's eyes widen in shock and disbelief, however it was gone as quickly as it came.

It was all she could do as she prepared herself for what she thought would be a battle. Only when the Hogwart's Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore showed did she allowed herself to fall into the darkness that had been beckoning her like a sweet lullaby since she aided Sirius. Not seeing the slight flash of concern from The Dark Lord, nor hearing Harry's desperate scream of her name, begging her to be alright.


	3. Recovery

**Author's Note: ** Hello everyone it is me again, I am back with the second installment. I truly hope that it is alright and that everyone who is reading my fic is enjoying it. Reviews are loved and appreciated. I would love to hear some input from others as well as constructive criticism, just be respectful.

I hope you enjoy the story so far and this chapter obviously. Also I am going to try to put a 'playlist' at the end of the chapter; they are songs I listened to writing the chapter or thought would go with, most likely and usually the former. So please read, enjoy, and review. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or _Draco Malfoy_ … though I _really really_ want to. If I did couples would have been a lot different, and amazing people who died * cough cough* wouldn't have died. 

* * *

**Chapter Two - Recovery**

It was silent in the infirmary at Hogwarts, not even a creak from the bed nor could any bird outside be heard. The only sound that disturbed that silence was the shallow breathing of a young woman, a tender age of 14 who had an old soul; the one who surrounded her, asleep at the side of her bed holding onto her hand as if it was the only thing that was keeping her alive and him from insanity. Until a soft rush of wind sounded outside the window, revealing a young man whose identity was hidden from the hood. Silver molten eyes shinned with the worry and sadness they held. The mysterious visitor glanced down only to see the imbecile next to her bed holding her hand. This caused his eyes to swirl with liquid coal as he gritted his teeth at the unfairness and aggravation. He wanted nothing more to be the one inside with her and to rip the boy apart. Hearing the commotion from underneath him, he took one last longing glance at the female beauty before soaring off on his broom.

The young woman who rested in the bed scrunched her nose as she was sucked further into the deeper parts of her mind. 

* * *

_Giggles filled the air of a wondrous estate, making the occupants smile to themselves and other if they had company. The house elves' ears flapping as they smiled as they heard the young missus's happiness. The little girl could change the cruelest of men and have them wrapped around her pinky without even trying. Even as a babe reuniting childhood friends and changing enemies to friendships as she brought them together._

_A young girl of only three years old giggled as she raced through the gardens. Curly ringlets of brown sugar bouncing in the breeze as her caramel eyes danced with happiness. Letting out a squeal when she felt the air movement changed and saw a shadow, causing her to race fast. Taking a sharp right the little girl ran as fast as her legs could take her, dashing under the table cloth when no one was looking. Heart pounding as she shushed her breath and scooted underneath the chair of one of her beloved family. It wasn't long before she heard the crunching of dragon hide boots making their way closer to her position. Slyly peaking out of the flowing material she saw the black of them. "Good Morning Ladies." The comforting baritone voice spoke. At this the young girl knew she had to think quickly. Contorting her small body she raised herself so she was pressed against the hard metal of the chair. Making sure if the chair would be looked under or lifted no part of her body showed. It wasn't until the other footsteps approached did she get that ominous feeling as he eyes widened._

"_Hello Father, look what I have snagged. Did you find the other little rascal, my rascal?" The soothing deep voice spoke after making the captive laugh with a little shake. "Oh my, my dear husband out smarted by a two year old?" A musical soft voice spoke with hidden laughter in her voice. As the rest of the ladies laughed, two spoke up. "My father, I think you might be getting old. And you, my dear husband at least you caught your target. However, if it took this long makes me question." As more laughter rang out while the men grumbled, the teasing tone obvious to all. "I am only too excited now to see how it shall be later when my little one and my big one join in."_

"_Mimi, NO surrender ever you are!" Shouted a young boy from his captor's arms, before breaking into giggles as the retort got him tickled. "Oh Harry, such a sweet little boy I have" Another spoke with a smile in voice as brushed the hair from his eyes. "I do however, wish the others were here, and then it truly would be a show to watch. Definitely more interesting to see how little Draco would do in the mix with the two. Not counting having all the men involved." The voice continued with a twinkle in her emerald eyes. "Lily!" The two males exclaimed exasperated while the women broke into giggles once more while agreeing._

_With her tiny pink tongue peaking from her lips with brow crinkled in thought did an idea finally strike the little hellion. With an all too sweet grin did the little miss wiggle her fingers and let the chaos happen. Not knowing it would give her hiding place away a bit. As the man fell to his knees as the vines wrapped around him, her partner in crime took a run behind his beloved red-headed mother, poking his tongue out. "Excuse me ladies but would you pardon and stand a little ways away." As the females complied, Mimi panicked slightly. As soon as they were away a silent command lifted the table and the chairs, tilting them a little. Leaving only a slightly confused look on the man's handsome face. However, from the women's position they saw the little girl perfectly well and could not help the giggles that escaped their mouths. Confusion spread as both men looked at them for a hint as the reason behind the humor._

_Only to find the humor when they looked at the angle they had view to. The male's jaws dropped as they saw the little hellion. With a giggle, she dropped down, pat them on their faces she raced off and over to her mother, grandmother, godmother, and aunt. Getting ready to jump into the open arms of her mother and grandmother, she was caught mid air by her grandfather. Letting out a soft shriek as she was turned and tickled before it rose as her father joined in. As the laughter calmed down, a pop was heard in the background. "I love you __Pépé__, Père." Their angel said as she snuggled into the two men, who smiled down at her with softened eyes. More pop's sounded and footsteps could be heard. "Oi! Where is that monster of a godson of mine?" One voice bellowed with laughter causing Harry to jump and race to the voices shouting, "Dad! I's not monster Uncle Siri!" The toddler said pouting before spotting three other. "Moon, moon, moon!" The child squealed in happiness. "Uncle Luci! Drake!" He giggled causing Mimi to be curious to the last one mentioned. Mimi knew Uncles Siri, Moon, James, and Luci, however the last name was a new one. Hiding herself, she burrowed into her father's rob managing to wiggle behind it._

"_Oh come now, you know most. You're not scared now are you?" Her grandfather teased, watching the little girl hide behind her hair as well as he chuckled. The ladies went over to their respective partners to greet them. As the newly formed group approached, Harry was beside the unknown little boy. Mimi wasn't sure what to think as she glanced at the sight. The adults smiled at one another as they observed the children. "Mimi, Mimi! This is Draco! Uncle Luci is his dad and Aunt Cissa is his mommy! He nice!" The four year old shouted in glee, grabbing his friends hand and rushing to the other adults. "Mimi!" He demanded impatiently._

_Peeking out from both her hair and her father's cloak she shook her head. "Come now, he won't hurt you. You love Aunt Cissa and Uncle Luci, they are good. Draco is their son he is a fine young man." Her mama urged, as her __mémé tugged on a curly with a gentle smile. As soon as her father fought her off and placed her on the ground she hid behind her grandfather. "Mimi!" Was demanded from the one boy as the adults laughed at how much the little hellion changed to a meek little kitten/cub. Before she knew what happened she was suddenly in front of the boys and her grandfather's leg. Quickly glancing up, she shot the man a glare with an indigent pout causing an uproar of laughter. "Hi, i'm Draco." Inspecting the new boy she slowly met his eye and much changed in that tiny moment. Before anyone realized or could move, Draco wrapped the younger girl in a hug and kissed her cheek with a declaration. "Mine! My Mia! We get marry! Mine!" The boy's eyes going raven as little fangs popped out surprising all the adults._

* * *

Hermione wiggled in the infirmary bed, alerting Harry to her discomfort, effectively waking him up. Brow furred in confusion he sat up, stoking his friend's hair, making soft shushing noises as he tried to assist the unconscious girl any way he could. As she wiggled and tossed more an idea popped into his head. Gently hopping up onto the bed, Harry laid down and wrapped his arms around his sister in all but blood. Tucking her head under her chin, snuggling her into his side as a form of comfort. Causing the young woman to settle once more, however the troubled look never left her face. As he lay, sleep claimed him once more as he hardly slept. 

* * *

__

Chaos rained down on everything, was everywhere leaving nothing untouched. Fire blazed everywhere as light lit up the sky. Shadows and people could be seen as they ran about the blaze, some fighting some fleeing to safety. House elves joined the master and misses in both fighting and protecting, moving both people and items to safety while charming others safe with their magic. "Go! Get them out!" The men shout as they battled the attackers. "Protect them through any means. Them more than us!" The masters of the house shouted as more elves popped up. "Willow! Mimi! Mimi is your only concern! Balm! The children are yours! Buttercup! The women are yours! Crocus! Edel! Gladiolus! Protect them all, help protect them! Team together, work together!" With conformation the elves disappeared, only to reappear into the hidden sub-sub parlor beneath the basement and the second dungeon.

"_Missus, Mistresses, Yong Masters and Young Missus, Master and Lords sent us protect you. Yous no worry. We's gots yous." Willow said as they each grabbed their parties. As she grabbed the young missus the little elf looked at her counterparts, nodding. The elves with the youngster set them in a light sleep. With a flap of their ears everyone disappeared. Once they got to the ground again, they were outside the manor on the outskirts of the surround forest. "Just worry about the children!" The Mistresses shout with the Ladies joining in as they took off for their beloved spouses. Arguing could be heard as they appeared, before the elves could worry about that or anything else really, unknown elves and a werewolf came upon the tiny group. It was getting really dangerous really fast._

_Elf magic erupted around the group as it started fighting. Gladiolus and Edel focused on the werewolf and got it to focus on them as the others fought. Within the group Willow and Balm set the children down against a tree making a tiny barricade in front of them as they fought. Unfortunately it played right into the hands of the one who was crouched up high in the branches. Gliding down the tree the unknown elf took hold of little Mimi and was gone before Willow could do anything._

_Letting out a cry she followed the elf. Reappearing in the mist of the battle she looked around and saw the attacker and the Lords and Ladies as well as her Masters and Mistresses. "No!" The small elf shouted catching their attention. Fury was in all the adults' eyes as they looked at the scene. It was just enough time to see the unknown elf pass off the young girl to attacker. "Nooo!" Was the heart-wrenching sound that erupted from everyone. As "Mya!" was screeched from the now vicious looking toddler with black eyes, tiny claws and fangs, taking on veela appearance. Everyone was all to slow as the attacker disappeared, the adults catching a glimpse of his face before being knocked out. The elves throwing up every protection they could for both body and mind._

* * *

"Hermione calm down it's alright!" Harry spoke as he tried his best calm the thrashing girl he cared for. As nurse Wainscott came in, she was only yelled at to fetch Madam Pomfrey. One look at the girl who was twisting, rising; only to slam back down to the bed was enough for the young nurse to move quickly. "Come on Hermione." Harry muttered as he once again situated himself so he was gripping her tightly from the side, both arms and legs wrapped around her in hopes to still her erratic movements. Brow furrowed as her face was twisted in a taunt grimace as tears fell from closed eyes, the young Gryffindor let out a sharp gasp as her eyes opened and her body flung up. "Hermione, No! Calm down, this is not helping your wound. Lay back, rest. Please!" Harry begged as all the sporadic movement finally caught up with his young friend, causing her to wince. Confusion and agony was in her eyes as she allowed herself to be guided back to the surface of the bed. Arm going to rest gently on her stomach as she felt the hallow pain of her injury as the twinges became more prominent. Both her mind and body chaotic as it tried to reestablish time and surroundings.

Madam Pomfrey then busted in through the hospital wing doors, rushing to her young patient. "Oh dear, Miss Granger you need to rest. I know things must be running around that magnificent mind of yours but no no no. Rest and calm for you." Said the nurse as she fetched the need potions for her patient. "No protesting either." Harry said with a miniscule smirk as he squeezed her hand. "Here deary, you need to take these right now, I'll come back later with your other dosages. You will have to take these ten potions every day. They can be spread out but it's better if they are together. Today is the only day you will take them twice. Professor Snape was nice enough to make the dosage so it is only once a day. Together and in the morning is best." The mediwitch said as she gave the young woman the vials. "I am sorry that this happened so close to summer holiday deary." With a gentle pat on the head the nurse left the two friends alone.

"Before you even open your mouth Harry, shut it." Hermione said as she downed the potions, surprised they did not have a bad after taste. "Sirius is alive and well, I managed to stop it before anything even happened. Which if you weren't do rash you'd know. As well as the fact I was right and Voldemort never had him. But you know, what do I know. Not like I have a record of being right under my skirt." She spoke with a slight exasperated but teasing tone as well as reprimanding tone. He looked down, ashamed that he once again acted rashly. More importantly that if he had listened to her, none of it would have happened, especially with her being where she is now. "Harry, it's fine." She said as she lifted his chin, smiling at her brother. "I am fine, little worse for the wear at the moment but alive and alright. No guilt, mister."

"How can I not feel..." Harry started but was cut off. "Enough, no Harry James Potter, just no! Now enough of all this. I need my things; they have my notes, research. I have a surprise for you Harry. One that when I reveal it on Friday when we leave I need to you really watch everyone closely. That is all you are getting from me at this point." Mione said with a teasing smile. With a deep breath and closed eyes she twirled her fingers. A smile formed on her lips as she looked at her friend.

Seeing two trays appear with lunch the teenagers smiled at one another. "Thank you elves." They chorused as dug in as they suddenly felt famished. As the pair ate and chatted, she finally noticed the table that must have been for her as there was no one else occupying the infirmary. "Luna and Neville visited early while you were still out cold. Hence the flowers and the lovely Nargle away berets from the pair. Ginny is the reason for the phoenix feather quill as Pomfrey kicked her out last night, knowing I was not leaving. The landscape of Blood Orchid's is from both Tonks and Remus. The note is from Sirius, he also said your gift wouldn't be here but will be shown to you at a later date. Moody left you the bag which only you can open. My own gift is not yet available, well here anyways, so later for mine." Harry said with a chuckle as he saw her eyes widen and her mouth pop open. He was however angry as to the fact the third of their trio hasn't made even one appearance. To which it was not lost on the girl.

Hermione was beyond touched with all the gifts and could not stop thinking about how great her friends are. A small smile spread across her lips as her heart warmed and her eyes shone with happiness. "Thank you." She whispered as she hugged him. "Thank the others for me, I will but I will not see them before you." With an answering nod from him, he was cut off by the mediwitch entering. "Okay mister Potter, I let you stay last night because I knew you needed it. However, you know she will be fine. So out you go," scuffling feet were heard as the clock chimed. "Plus it is already dinner, so scoot. She needs to eat and finish her dosages before resting some more." Madam Pomfrey said as she got the vials for her patient. "Alright. Bye Hermione, I will be back first thing in the morning. Rest well." Harry said as he gently embraced the young girl before leaving her taking her potions.


End file.
